


Be more careful next time, I worry about you

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: Allo is always pining for Yang though so idk if it's more than usual XD, Taking Care of Someone, hurtfic, slight implied Aroyan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Yang returns one day from work wounded. Allo is there to take care of him like any good employee would.
Relationships: Yang & Allo
Kudos: 2





	Be more careful next time, I worry about you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around in my wips so I decided to finally do something with it. It's just something short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless ^^

“Hold still, I need to clean it.” Allo’s voice sounded stern as his grip on Yang’s arm tightened.   
Yang clicked his tongue as he looked to the opposite side of where Allo was sitting, trying to pull his arm away the moment the sting of the disinfecting alcohol was felt in the wound on his arm.   
A disapproving sound was heard from Allo as he did so, which made Yang just give up on trying to get his arm away from Allo’s grip.

“Where did you even get this? You’re not the one to just get into fights without a good reason…”  
Yang didn’t response and just kept looking away from him as Allo cleaned out the cut on his arm.   
“I’m talking to you, you know?”   
A sigh came from Yang upon hearing Allo push for an answer from him. “How about you stay out of my business and just do what you always do.”  
“I am doing what I always do though, I always worry about you Mr. Yang…”

Upon hearing this, Yang finally looked back towards Allo, who was just about finishing up cleaning out his wound.  
“Stay put for a little, I’m going to get the first-aid kit.”

When he returned and sat down next to Yang again, rummaging through the kit to find the stuff he needed, Yang suddenly spoke up “Some guys started some shit as I was walking home from the office. I don’t even think they were related to any loan shark business, I had never seen them before and judging by the insults they were throwing around they didn’t really have a good reason to come for me in the first place. The first guy caught me off guard when he suddenly pulled a knife, that’s all. After I threw the first punch and they realised I knew how to fight they scurried off fast enough.”

“Hmm?” Allo responded as he started wrapping up the wound on Yang’s arm “They must be new around here; most people around here know who you are and not to fuck around with you.”  
Yang flinched a little from the pressure the bandage was putting on his wound “That’s probably the case yeah; they weren’t that old either, probably in their mid-twenties? I’m not even that mad about it anyway, what I’m upset about is that the damn bastard ripped a hole in my expensive coat with his knife!” he said as he glanced over to his coat and shirt that had been thrown on the floor as Allo had been hurried to tend to his wound right away, both pieces of clothing had been ripped where Yang had been hit with the knife and had very obvious blood stains on them “Those punks have no idea how long they’d need to work to even be able to afford a coat like that,” he huffed.

Allo smiled sympathetically as he finished up the bandage around Yang’s arm and started packing up the first-aid kit again. At least it wasn’t too serious and the worst damage had been Yang’s beloved coat, Allo felt bad thinking about how bad it could’ve been if they hadn’t ran off scared or if the guy that pulled a knife on him had known where to aim for…

Yang turned his head towards Allo who was still sitting right next to him and smiled “Thanks for patching me up again.”  
“Don’t worry about it Mr. Yang. I’ll always be here if you need someone to take care of you, just try to be a little more careful next time. I don’t like seeing you get hurt…”

Yang was taken aback by the genuine concern in Allo’s voice and the worried look in his eyes when he looked at him. Sure, he had always been the one to get, sometimes a little too, worried about him whenever something happened; but wasn’t this a bit much for something this small? He sort of understood the blond though; although he didn’t worry too much about his own wellbeing, he’d probably freak out too if something were to happen to either Allo or Gras. He wanted to say something to reassure Allo he’d be more careful in the future, but right as he was about to do so Allo smiled again and got up, saying “I’ll go get you a new shirt to wear!” and walked off in the direction of Yang’s bedroom.

Yang was dumbfounded. At moments, he really couldn’t tell what was going on inside Allo’s head. Despite the two of them being so close and having known each other for so long, the distance between them felt huge sometimes…


End file.
